wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Erian Boroleos
| lastappeared= | living=tgs |birth = 951 NE}}Erian Boroleos is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance and Abilities She is pale and lovely. She has dark hair and brown eyes, and is beautiful. Erian is short and slender, and her pale face is like an exquisite oval. Being chosen by Elaida and the Green Ajah to be among the six ambassadress to the Dragon Reborn, means also that Erian is probably high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy, thus she is also strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her strength level is described as 17(5). Therefore, she is strong enough to Travel. History Erian is from Illian and is 49 years old. She was born in 951 NE and went to the White Tower in 966 NE. After spending seven years as a novice and five years as Accepted, she was raised to the shawl in 978 NE. She had four Warders, but two of them were killed by Rand al'Thor. The other two are named Rashan and Bartol. Activities Rand's capture She has remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. She is part of the White Tower embassy that makes an alliance with the Shaido. Erian and the rest of the embassy ride into Cairhien . Erian, Coiren Saeldain, Galina Casban, and Sarene Nemdahl discuss Rand. Erian tries to find out what the Atha'an Miere are doing in Cairhien. She is refused permission to board their ships. She was one of the Aes Sedai who kidnapped and beat Rand. During an escape attempt, Rand killed two of her Warders. Galina gives Erian permission to beat Rand, but Erian refuses to beat him after the second day. Swearing fealty She was captured by the Asha'man at the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Sorilea brings Elza Penfell, Nesune Bihara, Sarene, Beldeine Nyram, and Erian to Rand after they beg to be allowed to swear fealty to him. Rand accepts. Erian and Beldeine play stones while Cadsuane Melaidhrin and Harine din Togara speak in the sunroom of the Sun Palace. Beldeine, Elza, Erian, Nesune and Sarene are in also in the sun room with Cadsuane when Sorilea enters and gives them a lecture. Erian was one of the Aes Sedai who accompanied Cadsuane to Far Madding, but must leave her Warders behind. Although Erian isn't mentioned during the [[cleansing of saidin|cleansing of saidin]], Jordan said that this was a mistake and that she actually was meant to be guarding the non-channelers in the group (Min, Harine etc.) along Lan and the other Warders. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion". When Rand stays at House Pendaloan manor in Tear to recover after cleansing saidin, Erian and the rest of the group go with him. She pushes past Elza to inform Rand that her Warders are Traveling towards her. She helps Sarene and Nesune maintain Semirhage's shield while Merise Haindehl interrogates the captive. This is more than traditionally necessary according to Cadsuane. Elza, Erian, and Daigian Moseneillin watch Cadsuane spank Semirhage. They were holding the shield for Sarene. She goes to Rand's room after finding out about Semirhage's escape and then death. After this episode Erian, Nesune, Sarene, and Beldeine are less welcome in Rand's presence. As is the case with all the sisters sworn to Rand, it can be presumed that Erian fought in Thakan'dar Valley during the Last Battle. It is not stated whether she survived the battle or not. Viewings One of Min's viewings shows an aura of blue, yellow and green around Erian. It means she will serve Rand in her own fashion. es:Erian Boroleos Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai